


Sanguine Notations

by markovas



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Despair, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hope, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markovas/pseuds/markovas
Summary: With each stroke of key, the writer tinkers hard on thee, with mind wondering the realm of free, he searches for words to suit the need. But they stray and keep away, until he molds them like silty clay, ones of wisdom and hidden meanings, ones derived from endless dreamings.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Tod’s Timidness**

* * *

 

My eyes they show, to my heart below,

A blooming beauty or a gleaming gem?

With soothing fur and lifeful stem,

A stem of hardness and iron will,

Which compliments her kindness and gleeful fill.

 

All my thoughts are aimed at you,

You, who against all odds came through,

You, who plucked me out the dark,

You, who are now in my raging heart.

 

Every time you go, my stomach growls alow,

Every time you’re late, my teeth crunch under immeasurable weight,

Every time you push away, my mind enters disarray.

But all fades away when you come back to me okay.

 

That is why I’m by your side,

Always keeping out a watchful eye,

An eye of warmth, an eye of caution,

An eye that stifles my daunting passion.

 

And now you know why I go,

I go because I know that is the way to row.

To drop the fear, which follows dear,

In this world filled with boundless blear.

P.S: _Nick_

\- _Maybe I should burn this_ …

 

**Author's notes:**

  * Just wanted to write a poem out of nowhere. Turned out great! This is linked with my fic An Act of Compassion (AAC). 


  * **Music while writing:** _Triage at Dawn / Halflife Symphony_


  * **Latest edit:**


  * **Tumblr:** [markovas](https://markovas.tumblr.com/)


  * **Deviantart:** [markovas](https://markovas.deviantart.com/)




	2. Chapter 2

** **

 

**Trial of a Promise**

* * *

 

You’re here, calmly sleeping,

After all that heavy steeping,

I know it’s what they did,

Amids all that chaos slid.

I should’ve stopped us when I could,

But I listened and I followed good.

Now I bear all that guilt,

Guilt that everything has slowly built.

 

She told me you mayn’t come back,

Or that your mind could be a total wrack.

It was something in your priceless blood,

Which was spreading like a restless flood.

 

I pray even if I don’t believe,

I pray your lilac's one day’ll perceive.

I just want to hear your cheerful voice,

But I know you lack such a distant choice.

 

It’s been long and I’m unsure,

Yet I’ll keep looking for a cure.

It is something that I've learnt,

From all this joyful time we’ve burnt.

P.S: _Nick_

\- _I don’t know what to do… I can’t leave you Judy, I won’t._

**Author's notes:**

    * Just wanted to write a poem out of nowhere. Turned out great! This is linked with my fic An Act of Compassion (AAC).
    * **Music while writing:** _Triage at Dawn / Halflife Symphony_
    * **Latest edit:**
    * **Tumblr:** [markovas](https://markovas.tumblr.com/)
    * **Deviantart:** [markovas](https://markovas.deviantart.com/)




	3. Chapter 3

****

**Dusk’s Veil**

* * *

 

A city of spires, a city of gleam,

A city of power and prosperity,

A city of boundless possibilities,

A city where anyone can be anything.

 

Its skyscrapers shine underneath the sun,

While at night they glisten neath its son.

Its streets are loud and filled with life,

But the air is somehow instilled with strife.

 

Its alleys breathe dark and cold,

With sewers cramped and stuffed with mold,

That mold, festered and unclean,

It spreads like poison thus unseen.

 

Its belly brims with rot and loath,

Is anything there left to hope?

Maybe something there is,

To bring forth cleansing this disease.

 

A way of change, a way of luster,

A way to flush the contaminated cluster.

All it takes is zealous courage,

Which’d get others to feel encouraged.

P.S: _A concerned citizen_

**Author’s notes:**

  * This is like an unexpected present for you, mein readers, as I accidently found this in me folders. A present for chapter 23’s publishing. Stay playful!
  * **Music while writing:** _Tsfasman: JOSEPH JOSEPH_
  * **Latest edit:**
  * **Tumblr:** [_markovas_](https://markovas.tumblr.com/)
  * **Deviantart:** [_markovas_](https://markovas.deviantart.com/)




	4. Chapter 4

**Forlorn**

* * *

 He who could see’d be thee that’d be,

One could wish he’d not see,

As the sins of present’d be upon thee.

But sounds of: he howling black,

Sounds of misguidance and paleness to the crimson dusk.

 

Hollow spires, and bridgeless ire,

Contracted by those that seek its hire… of vileness, of mire.

A mire deep and wide, one that stretches fieldless by.

 

Its murk seems shallow and friendly tho,

But it’s just a deceit in a ghastly robe,

A robe of cunning, one of trap,

One that’d grab you hard and yank you back.

 

Its waters, a succubus you’d most desire,

She’d call with magnetic power,

One of madness and relentless strength, one that’d get your binds in its length,

A length of mud and many twigs, with waters filled in silty digs.

Its contents: souls that’ve lost their way,

Misguided to go the wrong and untruthful way.

 

It’d sink its teeth, deep and whole,

And it’d pull you in, nice and slow,

Until your final breath bubbles off on top its shore.

P.S: _markovas_

\- _Be careful where you step, sometimes there is no going back._

**Author’s notes:**

  * Nothing crazy, actually it’s pretty crazy but decided to share it, nevertheless.
  * **Music while writing:** _The Divide - Soundtrack - JEAN-PIERRE TAIEB_
  * **Latest edit:**
  * **Tumblr:** [_markovas_](https://markovas.tumblr.com/)
  * **Deviantart:** [_markovas_](https://markovas.deviantart.com/)




	5. Chapter 5

 

**Spade of Crozzled Hearts**

* * *

 

Thoughts spread upon a vastless field,

Everything about you foretolds my yield…

 

Fur of white, a silky sight,

Glowing in par your sharpness and alluring light.

Long tail of puff and eyes of amber,

They make my mind flee in infinites of clamber.

 

On that cold winter day we met,

You: a victim of the world’s abhorrent net.

But things worked out as they took you in,

And we each reached our special dreams within.

 

Words’ve never been my ability,

With feelings always butchering them in hostility,

Yet you took my crescent gift,

Resemblance of the white smile that gleams in the distant inkish rift.

 

Time moved on, courage furiously boiled,

I trusted my heart and that was what I showed.

We were great for a while of delight,

Until those black days entered my troubled blood with blight.

 

Just the thought would make my stomach squeeze,

Leading to the day that got both our hearts to completely freeze.

Inevitable, painful, crozzled, the only thing I could do…

Tho I never wished to hurt you through…

 

The decision was made, we have responsibilities,

Even if that means encountering chronical hostilities.

If I could go back and mend the shatters, I would,

Yet such a wish: An illusion masked in a jeering hood.

 

P.S: _Jack_

\- _Off to another mission… where should I put this…_

**Author’s notes:**

  * This time the tune is Jack and Cynthia, characters belonging to **[aoiremart](https://aoiremart.tumblr.com/) ** that exist in the Black Jack Saga! The relationship created between these individuals was pretty complicated when peered over a timeline that didn’t come straightforward in the past but now it’s not hard to follow if you’re just entering the train ride. How could I not want to make this? It’s been bugging me mind in an infuriating manner! Hope you like it as I did.
  * **Music while writing:** _Worakls - Salzburg_
  * **Latest edit:**
  * **Tumblr:** [markovas](https://markovas.tumblr.com/)
  * **Deviantart:** [markovas](https://markovas.deviantart.com/)




	6. Chapter 6

****

**Nothing**

* * *

 

Plains without end, plains with green and life,

Behind them forests with shadows thick,

They protect underneath from danger’s trick,

A wise cycle approved by nature’s pick.

 

Water, pure and cold, streams down creaks of gold,

Nature’s sister no price could ever get sold.

Desired by all, needed by all,

Devours thirst’s scourge in the bloodiest of brawl.

 

Yet here we stand, on top this shriveled hill,

Seeing nothing but mud filled with remnants of chill,

Withered bones filling flattened uniforms of red,

Saturated colanders that once knew the taste of bread.

 

The constant screams, they do no stop,

They plead for mercy which holds no crop.

Tangled in wires, drowning in slime,

Begging to just receive another gram of time.

 

I can’t remember the colors of life,

The only ones are those of death’s scythe.

The smell of decay is my perfume,

Which I will carry forth to my pending doom.

P.S:

  * Thou I hold no grudge, for those who’ve done this to us will stand trial in front when the day of reckoning comes forth. They will be judged as we had been, they will burn in the anguished pits of eternity!



**Author’s notes:**

  * WW2, WW1, what does it matter? It’d fit anything. Ye, ye, this isn’t linked to Zootopia yet so what? Sue me! Anyway, it’d fit in context in the future towards AAC’s sequel. Anyhow, by-bye!
  * **Music while writing:** _Half Life 2 Soundtrack_Triple Entanglement_
  * **Latest edit:**
  * **Tumblr:** _[markovas](https://markovas.tumblr.com/)_
  * **Deviantart:** _[markovas](https://markovas.deviantart.com/)_




	7. Chapter 7

**Unnatural**

* * *

 

An idea, a distant fantasy,

A way to fill my mind of absency.

A warm belief to float my sails from grief,

Nourishment to keep from missing my relief.

 

Yet, when I want to try and do,

My voice falls in the instant of slew.

As if ice has caught me new,

And frozen me from getting through.

 

What’s so wrong with such relations?

Why’re they seen as vile and degradations?

They shrill unnatural and evil,

Yet can’t they see the hypocrisy primeval?

 

Hiding behind veils of disgust,

Their insecurities that way are put to rust.

They judge and label without relent,

Their way of paying their masks’ rent.

 

There’s nothing wrong with following the heart!

Unless it hurts someone thus in part.

Therefore I should stop looping round the ring,

Change the cycle: Anyone can be anything!

P.S: _Judy_

I want this… No… I need this.

**Author’s notes:**

  * This one is fairly warm, huhu.
  * **Music while writing:** _Simple Minds - Don't You (Forget About Me)_
  * **Latest edit:**
  * **Tumblr:** _[markovas](https://markovas.tumblr.com/)_
  * **Deviantart:** _[markovas](https://markovas.deviantart.com/)_




	8. Chapter 8

**New Horizons**

* * *

From rugged rock and malformed shapes,

Expression comes and shows its stakes.

It paints and touches within reach,

Finds a way to spot mind’s breach.

 

I believe I was unsure the same,

Yet, there must be no hanging shame.

Now I know and I have shown,

With the risk of trekking the unknown.

 

Confusion was etched upon you all,

Fears had made your body into their shawl.

But you cannot escape the thoughts of possibilities,

Ones that riled up your vulnerabilities.

 

You’re more than meets the eye,

It all comes to persona, if we must simplify.

A nudge had to come in the right direction,

One you’d walk with steps of warm affection.

 

You understand what most don’t allow themselves,

You don’t stack ignorance in tall and withered shelves.

It fills my hope you’d see the restrictions,

And cleanse yourself of prejudiced convictions.

 

Your considerations make me flutter,

They turn my legs into shaky butter.

The seed of ideas was implanted,

And it just cannot be taken thus for granted.

 

Your imagination is vast as the oceanic top,

It makes you talk without an easy stop.

It has its benefits and negatives,

But don’t we all have our strange comparatives?

 

That’s what makes us beautifully unique,

And rids the world of contents bleak.

We both understood what we seek,

And maybe love would somehow find a leak.

P.S: _Foreigner_

**Author’s notes:**

  * **Music while writing:** _Ivan B - Sweaters_
  * **Latest edit:**
  * **Tumblr:** _[markovas](https://markovas.tumblr.com/)_
  * **Deviantart:** _[markovas](https://markovas.deviantart.com/)_




	9. Chapter 9

**Murk of Spite**

* * *

 

A veil unraveled, a veil of clear,

Lackful mites of given cheer.

Only mounds of fear given here,

Amidst the stalking shadows blear.

 

Drained and utterly crushed,

Lies finally being stopped and utterly shushed.

Her leathery wings, tatters of past glory,

Unable to rightfully continue previous of story.

 

The wall she met: sturdy tough,

Tougher and taller than highest of bluff.

Hatred used to be her salvation,

But now… it only fed her deepest of frustration.

 

Such a state, it brought memories of cold,

Calling upon the venomous daggers old.

Mightier she appeared, yet frail she felt,

The mind: Plagued anguish of strongest dealt. 

 

The crack was there all her life,

But the crumbling came, collision of wills’ strife.

Aberrative ideals from a _naïve_ prey,

Who had apparently chosen the better way.

 

Her guilt accidently aimed the sight precise,

It flooded her core in unbargained of price.

A price of horror and broken views,

A price that gave way to so much dues.

 

Yet, not all was lost in this slime of world,

The specks of affection had caught her furled.

Maybe mind’s focus needn’t stray no more,

Give way to more, shut the old’n’ ancient door.

P.S: _Concerned_

  * A clear mind leads to clear decisions, a muddled mind leads only to strife, strife leads to potential mistakes, mistakes lead to downfall, downfall leads to…



**Author’s notes:**

  * Exploration about Lucy’s hate from [**Upplet’s**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7047344/upplet) fanfic [**_When Instinct Falls_**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11836114/1/When-Instinct-Falls) which shows her inner self and the future given before her unrolled. Any details given about what and who will come to knowledge in time.
  * **Music while writing:** _Yelawolf - Till It's Gone_
  * **Latest edit:**
  * **Tumblr:** [markovas](https://markovas.tumblr.com/)
  * **Deviantart:** [markovas](https://markovas.deviantart.com/)




	10. Chapter 10

****

**Song of Fates**

* * *

 

Blackness in coal, blackness in spots,

The ceiling glows in countless of stars.

Many see this place uninviting,

Yet their blindness severs the exciting.

 

The shadows they give, what light can’t perceive,

Under disguise of what I’d impassively thieve.

It’s at what I’m most proficient,

Yet once, it was nearly insufficient.

 

The wheel spun from that silver treasure,

It was supposed to be the usual of pleasure.

He had every right, yet he forsook his spite,

The exploitive world for first was not in sight.

 

His presence: always solemn and intimidating,

But that’s just shallowly deceitful baiting.

Under all those scars and pain,

Softness came, like the calm after stormy rain.

 

There was this new that bubbled inside me,

Like a distant yet vividly approaching plea.

My mind adapted one direction,

While the body craved _his_ affection.

 

Doubt of being used tried to give off sway,

But passion finally made me its rightful prey,

Except with that came the day: Bilious of grey.

 

Time expunged the warmth from my chest,

It filled with enmity, but mostly sorrow’s crest.

And then… he just came back,

His past glory: Now a chasmic crack.

 

Rage wanted his tattered hide,

But the need pummeled dead my pride.

Both our troubled states of desire,

They plunged us finally into love’s eternal pyre.

 

I don’t know if it was because of the care or the want,

It all summed to the inexplicable and primal flaunt.

We both had what the other needed true,

Nothing could be compared to this vibranceful of hue.

 

His warmth, his touch, his words, his bites,

They gave exploration to new of heights.

He makes me feel myself without stop,

I tend to forget of putting my mask’s top.

 

I thought it’d lead to vulnerability,

It only crawled to this liquefying tranquility.

He’s my precious pair of second wings,

Together we can achieve the impossible of things!

 

I’d sometimes go back on my choices,

They’d speak with _these_ troublesome of voices.

Yet, nothing anymore can deviate my path of right,

I’ll struggle for it to the last breath of life!!

P.S: _Lucy_

  * The ears they see what eyes lacked thee… That rhymed! It did, goodie me… where’s my sneaky Vladdy, he needs to see my brilliance …



**Author’s notes:**

  * Again Lucy! It’s a love poem about Lucy and Vlad from the fanfic [**_When Instinct Falls_**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11836114/1/When-Instinct-Falls). I should’ve captured their relationship on spot, heh. It got pretty long, no? Pft, as if anyone would complain! The chosen song is rather fitting after the middle, hah…
  * **Music while writing:** _Metro Last Light OST - Private Dance_
  * **Latest edit:**
  * **Tumblr:** _[markovas](https://markovas.tumblr.com/)_
  * **Deviantart:** _[markovas](https://markovas.deviantart.com/)_




End file.
